Aishiteru
by Lorna Roxen
Summary: Ryu and Kohana are very close, but their tastes in men are very different. Rated "M" for lemons! Madara/OC Hidan/Oc Written with dragondeathqueen. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Kage Kohana**

Age: 15

Appearance: 5' 7" with long curly red hair. Silvery green eyes with a tattoo of a small bird on a cherry blossom tree on her left shoulder. She has both her ears pierced, but her right has an extra one.

Personality: Mostly bad ass and lazy, but does pretty well in school for not trying. Really outgoing has a bit of a thing for the "bad boy" type.

**Name: Kage Ryu**

Age:17

Appearance: 5' 9" with long wavy red hair, dark blue eyes, and a tattoo of a dragon that starts at her left leg and ends at her right cheek. She also has one nose stud.

Personality: More of an outcast and a little bit goth, tries in school but fails anything that is not history and has a thing for older boys or men.

**Other Characters: **

_Students:_  
>Kisame: class clown<br>Itachi: keeps kisame in check  
>Kakuzu: Hidan's best friend<br>Hidan:bad boy  
>Sasori: makes us dolls<p>

_Teachers:_  
>Madara: Math teacher<br>Tobi: Counselor  
>Gai: P.E. Teacher<br>Tsunade: Principal  
>Deidara: Art teacher<br>Pein: Vice-Principal  
>Kakashi: ELA (language arts)<br>Jiraya (pervy sage): Sex Ed  
>Konan: school nurse<br>Zetsu: science teacher

**Ryu's Pov**

"Kohana …. Kohana wake up ."

She sat up a bit and rubbed her eyes but laid back down. "Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"You have to go to Language Arts." She groaned and sighed.

"Miss Kage, will you stay?" a smooth voice commented.

That was my HOT teacher Madara Uchiha. He was super sexy with his silky black hair and his dark penetrating eyes. "Which one teach?"

"Ryu"

"Okay, Mr. Uchicha."

"Bye Bitch" Kohana said.

"Bye" I said softly.

Right after Kohana left, and I was alone with Madara, he started the conversation, "Miss Kage, do you realize how bad your grades are?"

Of course, I have the lowest grades in this school, but Madara said he'd help me. "Yes but I..."

He put his arm around my torso and pulled me closer. "You need to relax Ryu." He purred my name. I felt my knees begin to shake. Damn don't let me go .

"I'll try, Sir."

He moaned, "I love it when you call me 'sir'."

He studied my face, smirking as my face got a darker and darker red. "So after school you're going to have to stay behind for some extra help."

I nodded, and he toke his arms off me. He backed up a bit, looking up and down my body, "How far does your tattoo go?"

"From my left leg to my cheek, why?"

"Oh, just curious." he smirked.

I save him a strange look as I walked out of the room to my Language Arts class. Hidan was hitting on Kohana, again. Hidan just so happens to be the bad boy of the school with a list, a long list of girls he's had sex with. Kohana, being the bad girl, made her his target. It was also probably influenced by the sexy way she carried herself. " Hey Bitch" Kohana greeted me.

"Hey ass."

"Look here, it's the fucking freak that can never get laid" Hidan yelled.

Hidan was definitely not the nicest person, and for sure, he wasn't the teacher's favorite. He cussed in practically every sentence he spoke. "Fucking Bastard, you can't get laid ether" Kohana retorted back in defense. Kohana was actually very similar in that aspect.

A lot of people can't believe that we are sisters, especially the fact that I'm the older sister. I'm the Outcast, practically Goth. She is the bad ass with a terrible temper. I could go on and on about all the times she's protected me and stood up for me. But still, sometimes it's surprising they don't notice the resemblance. We both have really bright shiny curly red hair. We're even close in height, and I bet we could convince someone we were twins. The only real difference, besides our personalities, is our eyes. I have dark blue eyes and she has very light silvery green orbs. "Kohana, it's okay." I tried to convince her.

**Kohana's Pov**

It's been every day since Mr. Hatake assigned us as partners that he's been trying to get into my pants. Hidan just won't give up. He constantly uses cheesy, perverted pick up lines and touching me in any way he chooses. He can turn something as simple as a handshake into sexual harassment. Then he goes and insults my sister. Who does he think he is?

"Kohana, it's okay." she murmured.

"What the fuck do you mean 'it's okay'! It's not okay! He has no right to talk to you that way! Grow a fucking backbo-" I started to rant, but Ryu cut me off.

"Kohana, this isn't worth you getting in to trouble. He isn't worth it." she looked me straight in the eye and I sighed.

I knew not to get on her bad side, and stressing our parents out because I got suspended would piss her off royally. After I down, she patted me on the shoulder and gave a small smile as she headed off to her next class. As soon as she was out of view, Hidan started on me again. "What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?"

"What the fuck are you going on about right now?" I glared at him.

"My zipper." he went on, smirking.

"You perv! Stay away from me! I'm not, and will never be, interested!" I say as i turn around.

But instead of backing off, like he could have and should have, and just let me go, he just grabs me from behind, wrapping his arms around my my upper body, just below my breasts, while resting his chin on my shoulder. "Come on, Kohana!~" he wined.

I'm so glad that he couldn't see my face, that he couldn't see my blush. I tired to will it off my face. "St-St-Stop it, Hidan."

And he did stop, but not because I told him to."You said my name!" his face lit up a bit and he spun me around, "You said my fucking name!"

He smiled hugely and for a second, he looked like a different person like one of those sappy love story guys, but then I realized where his hands were, and I glared menacingly and punched him in the face. That asshole just grabbed my butt!


	2. Chapter 2

Do Not Own! We didn't put it in the first chapter. Oops.

Kohana's Pov

I have successfully fucked myself. Principal Tsunade called my parents, again. You see, this isn't the first time I've punched Hidan, and he has actually stood up for me by denying there was any confrontation, which, if you think about it, is also covering up his tracks. He's the one who started it by sexually harassing me. But, as always, the teacher only catches me punching him, and I get in trouble, no matter what he or I say.

"You do know what happens next right" Tsunade told me.

"You have already called my parents. So, obviously next, they ground me, and then after that, Ryu begs them to stop."

I already knew what happens. Damn bitch. I'm here every other day because of hidan or any other fucker that tries to hit on me or get in my pants. "Ryu come in." Tsunade said.

"You called, Principal Tsunade?" Ryu ask politely and as always very sweetly, well until you piss her off.

"Yes, do you wish to tell me why your sister punched some one?" the Bitch asked.

If you ask me, she was trying to get me in trouble- no wait, fucking hot as hell Hidan did that. Oh shit, I did not just think that! "It depends on who she hit, Mrs. Tsunade." Yes, Ryu, save your baby sis, and I will love you forever.

"It was Hidan. He's in that group. What is its name again?"

"It called the akatsuki." I said. Damn, how much longer will it take for mom and dad to get here?

"Young people today." Tsunade said.

"Soooooooo, how much long am I going to be here?" I ask

"Until 6:30, when your parents get off, so read a book or whatever. Just don't talk." Tsunade told me.

"Oh and Ryu, you can go home. The bell just rung."

"Thanks, but I have to go to Mr. Uchiha's room." Ryu said.

Damn, this fucking bites.

Ryu pov

I can not believe she punched Hidan! Well I can, but what was her reason to? I looked up to see Madara. He said to get everything I need out so when I'm done, I could just go home.

"Ms. Kage, you're here right on time. I do hope you got everything you need because you not leaving for a long time" he purred. I probably could've seen in his eyes exactly what he was thinking, that is if he was looking in my eyes, but they were looking at my breasts.

"Mr. Uchiha, can we get to work now?" I ask

"Call me Madara, beautiful." he told me, if that's not creepy then what is.

"Of course, Mr. Madara."

He put his hand on my shoulder, and pulled me closer while looking me dead in the eyes. He kissed me, it was _HOT_. Pushing me on his desk, he put his hands on my legs and sliding them slowly up. My hands went into his hair, but the need to breathe was too much. That was one hell of a kiss.

"So Ryu, did you like your lesson?" he asked then pecked me on the lips.

"Oh yes, Madara, and I think you did as well." I said gesturing towards the bulge in his pants.

"Hey Ryu, we can go home now." I look at the door to see Kohana. Thank god she didn't come in earlier.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Mr. Uchiha." I said as I waved.

"So tell me, how was studying? As boring as it sounds?." Kohana asked.

"I guess so." I'm so glad she didn't see.

"Okay and when we get home, please give mom the look so I can be free, and I will always love you, okay."

"Fine, but two weeks as my slave."

"Hell no Bitch, anything but that."

"Fine, your condition is no getting in trouble for a week."

"I love you, Bitch."

"Never say that again, and we will be fine." 


End file.
